


Fever

by TalesofGay



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, asexual Mikleo with high libido is a headcanon I will defend even after I die, dominant but loving and gentle Seraphrey makes me swoon, spiciness in the form of Mikleo fantasizing about Sorey, will always and forever love crushfilter Mikleo adoring Seraphrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofGay/pseuds/TalesofGay
Summary: After hundreds of years apart they reunited, but a few more months meant nothing compared to those years, right?Mikleo could wait-- or so he thought.-- A gift to SilverKitsune and Owlily, because honestly this fandom is still as enjoyable as it is thanks to you two.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/gifts), [Owlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlily/gifts).



> A prompt in which Mikleo can't stave off his needs and feelings anymore and prays to maotelus Sorey won't find out or catch him.

Seraphim did not need sleep, logically speaking this was true. Seraphim took their energy and needs from living in harmony with humans, their mana and essence of life borrowed from pure souls. Mikleo knew this, aware that as a seraph he was different from Sorey. Sleep was a human need, whether he chose to indulge in the relaxing and peaceful action when exhaustion reared its ugly head he still had no need for it. While humans, strong and resilient in their own ways, were still weak and frail compared to seraphim.

Rolling over on his side Mikleo clutched a pillow close to his chest. Sorey was stronger than most humans, at least he believed it to be so. In his eyes Sorey was the strongest human alive, far superior and resilient than the humans they came across on their journey. Though Rose and Alisha were good candidates for strong humans, in his eyes they could never compare to Sorey, who never gave up and went the extra mile to fight hard to achieve his goals, even in the face of adversity.

Humans all over the world owed their feeble existence to Sorey. Mikleo quickly learned, after Sorey went to sleep, how pointless and meaningless some human lives can be. Edna’s harsh words and hatred, while slightly diminished, understandable after spending years listening to their insufferable nonsense.

Perhaps a bit harsh when he thought about it Mikleo excused his own behavior either way. He had reason to despise the humans, their inability to keep from polluting the safety of their world the cause of Sorey’s disappearance; slumbering beneath the world until the malevolence cleared. Whether Sorey’s own choice or not Mikleo remained unimpressed with the decision, regardless of how many years had passed.

Every hour that ticked away, each day dragging by one by one, reminded him of the time lost; the loneliness he felt with each passing week. Humans were the cause, infested with malevolence and losing faith in salvation through their own anxiety and hopelessness. He hated it, wishing Sorey could have started a seraph like him, from the beginning; they could have been happy together forever without all the pain.

Mikleo sighed and rolled onto his stomach. Sorey would be mad at him if he could hear him. Whether he liked it or not Sorey’s destiny was set from the beginning: born a human, becoming the shepherd and eventually a beacon of light; savior of all man kind. Even if Mikleo could care less for other humans at the time he had grown to appreciate those who tried their best to make a change in their world. Regardless of his feelings and desire to remain by Sorey’s side forever, he knew that was impossible in order to rid the world of malevolence.

Curling around the pillow in his arms Mikleo felt a little childish. Hundreds of years old and he still acted like this, swearing he could hear Edna poking fun at him. It mattered not that she was older than him by a lot and acted just as childish, if not more so at times, she was still leagues ahead of him in maturity. This irritated him, knowing he could survive without Sorey as long as he knew he would return, he had already done so, however that childishness still lingered; giving Edna all the ammo she needed to pick on him.

Bringing himself back to his previous thoughts he pondered the importance of human life. Mana and life essence had always come from humans, or so history foretold. Seraphim and humans lived side by side in harmony neither overshadowing the other. At least that was what history wanted people to believe, rumors and tales telling of humans who once used seraphim as nothing but tools for furthering their own greed; a terrifying and sickening truth when Mikleo let the facts sink in.

Mikleo pushed those thoughts aside. There was no need to analyze such dark and gruesome possibilities, especially under the current circumstances. Years had dragged on giving him plenty of time to research, read up on and explore history and its flaws. Today, or rather tonight, he would take a break from that and all other low points. He had waited long enough, Sorey’s return unknown to anyone, not even him; something telling him it was sooner than he thought.

Each day up to Sorey’s arrival and their reunion had been agonizing and painful for Mikleo. Even if he had waited way longer, those last few moments felt like an eternity waiting to be back in his shepherd’s arms.

What Mikleo had been unprepared for was Sorey, very different from when he left, with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail and more feathers than he went to sleep with. Breath taking, if he recalled correctly, every fiber of his being awed by Sorey’s glowing appearance. Months had passed since then yet he still remembered clear as the day they had reunited; Sorey in all his beauty and grace, staring at him with that adoring gaze and warm smile.

Allowing a soft groan to slip past his lips Mikleo rutted against the pillow, the memory alone enough to spark a reaction in him. He wanted Sorey’s hands on him, touching him in ways only he knew he could. To awaken feelings in him like he did all those years ago, that night alone before the final battle; instilling emotions he never thought he could feel.

Mikleo gasped, his imagination going wild as he allowed himself to abandon the pillow, leaving himself propped up enough to give space for his hands to roam. Without further thought he attempted, in his lust clouded state, to wet his fingers with his own saliva. While not the best choice for lubrication he had no intention of getting up, too far gone to think of anything reasonable, let alone logical.

“Sorey...” Mikleo breathed, damp fingers finding their way to his rear.

So much time had passed, waiting it out, never indulging in the desire. He had never needed it. Seraphim felt nothing like that unless they wished to feel it, everything subsequent to their mental capabilities and their desires to experience what humans experience. At least that is what he gathered from Lailah’s years of teaching and lessons.

Seraphim chose to experience what they experienced through essence of life and thought alone. Though the mentality and concept sounded odd Mikleo accepted it, caring little about it in the moment. He had felt it before, the desire to indulge in lewd acts with Sorey, now was no different. Every memory of those times together, Sorey’s touch lighting a fire within him, fueling his urges and edging him further.

Biting back a moan Mikleo shifted and slid a hand underneath himself. To his surprise he was able to wrap his hand firmly around his cock, starting up a slow and methodical pace. Using his other hand he worked a finger in and out of his entrance, panting with each thrust, quivering and shaking under the pressure building within the pit of his stomach.

Every thrust followed a stroke and soon Mikleo found himself loudly and openly moaning Sorey’s name. Attempting to use the pillow to muffle himself, he cried out into it, adding a second finger to join the first. He pushed inside himself over and over, abandoning his cock to focus on finding that sweet spot. All the while Sorey’s image never left his mind, his imagination swapping his fingers to the memory of Sorey thrusting into him.

Slow and careful thrusts, gentle while simultaneously rough, had Mikleo shuddering and inhaling sharply. He could barely breathe, attempting to regulate a steady flow of air, in and out. Unable to create a good rhythm Mikleo settled for panting and gasping, losing focus and momentum as the pressure grew, incapable of finding that bundle of nerves he searched for.

Mikleo moaned starting to rut against the pillow again, imagining Sorey’s hands stroking along with every thrust.

Sorey was here, pushing into him, hands stroking in time with the rhythm. Every deep thrust sent jolts of pleasure coursing through him. Oh if he could see Sorey’s face right now, to see the beautiful pleasured expression of his former shepherd now a seraph like himself. Sorey’s long blond hair coming loose from the tie by Mikleo’s own hands, soft against his heated skin.

Mikleo gasped in surprise, his own hair falling free from the tie keeping his high ponytail in place. Soft strands of hair slid along his sensitive skin, feeding the fire and fueling the pressure within.

“Sorey… Sorey I’m…” Mikleo trailed off taking note of the sudden change in position.

Now facing Sorey, Mikleo felt a stronger sense of love and desire flare up inside him. This was what he wanted, to see Sorey’s face twisted in pleasure, eyes closed as he thrust deep into him. Mikleo felt loved, desired and deeply cared for, simply being in Sorey’s presence. With their current position, Sorey getting deeper than he ever had before, Mikleo felt the pure raw emotion and desire from Sorey pouring into him; with every thrust bringing him right to the edge of release.

“ _Mikleo…_ _”_ Sorey whispered, his breath hot against Mikleo’s ear. _“Come for me.”_

Hearing Sorey’s voice loud and clear in his ear Mikleo found the final piece to push him past his limit. Gone to his imagination his fingers moved at a sloppy yet swift pace in and out over and over. All the while Sorey’s name slid off his tongue growing in desperation and need as he pushed himself right to the edge, teetering on the last line. His free hand found his cock again, stroking in time with the same sloppy motion as his fingers, finally pushing himself over the edge with a loud and long moan.

“Sorey!” Mikleo cried riding the force of his orgasm, shaking and trembling with release. All the while his imagination assaulted him with Sorey’s image thrusting and pounding into him through his orgasm, soon following with his own, spilling inside him with a pleasurable sigh.

After what felt like an eternity Mikleo felt himself returning to the real world, time resuming around him. The world had stopped for him briefly during his fantasy and intense release, leaving him with a sad and empty feeling once he came back to reality.

Mikleo sat up and sighed. The mess was clear as day, his desire evident on the pillow and sheets. Even after flipping himself over he still made a mess, taking note of what he would need to clean up before Sorey returned. Thankful that most of it seemed to end up on him, he was still disappointed that he took so little care to keep himself from staining the pillow. After all this was Sorey’s bed and not his own, the lingering scent of his shepherd the start of all of his fantasizing.

At least he could clean up before Sorey even found out, in fact Sorey could help him. He was standing right there after all, in the doorway staring at him. It would be such an easy task-- though something seemed not right about that fact.

“Oh Sorey, could you pass me that bag at the end of the bed so I can put the--- pillow--- in…”

Anything he had been about to say disappeared in a flash as the realization came crashing down on him.

“Sorey?!!”

Sorey was there standing in the doorway, staring at him curiously. Something told him he should start coming up with excuses, anything to drive Sorey from the room faster so he could hide his embarrassment. This had to be more of his fantasy, there was no way Sorey could have come back that soon.

Sorey had wanted to visit Zaveid, Edna and Lailah, which would have taken awhile, having wanted to go on his own to explore and give Mikleo some space to organize stuff around their house. What Mikleo had not expected was Sorey’s rather early return, far earlier than he would have guessed too. Thus they now sat in silence with Sorey analyzing the room and collecting data and assumptions on what could have happened. All the while Mikleo wished someone would strike him down and end his suffering.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Sorey asked breaking the silence.

“W-Well you see I…” Mikleo sputtered unsure of how to answer. “You see its… Well its like… Its not what you think Sorey.”

“Then what were you doing?”

Mikleo sighed in defeat and dropped his shoulders in shame. “I’m sorry Sorey. I didn’t intend for you to see me like this.”

Without another word Sorey climbed onto the bed and sat down pulling Mikleo in for a kiss. Mikleo was surprised and confused at the action pretty sure Sorey thought him disgusting, believing he had forgotten their past. After all Lailah had said should Sorey return as a seraph his memories would be non-existent.

“I was wondering when you would do something like this,” Sorey laughed. “I didn’t want to push it out of fear you were mad at me for being gone for so long. Thus I kind of hoped I would catch you doing what you used to do when you’d be forced to wait at the inn for me.”

Mikleo stared in shock at Sorey. Sorey had been waiting for him to play with himself to his fantasies of him screwing him into the sheets the whole time. Somehow he felt played and betrayed, yet not enough to actually be mad at Sorey; though he was a little surprised Sorey had chosen not to approach him about their relationship. He could never be mad at Sorey, at least not for long.

“So you knew?”

“Kind of; I have vague memories of those days,” Sorey replied. “All I know is when I awoke I really wanted to start where we left off; ruin exploration and all.”

“And you thought I was mad at you?”

Sorey nodded and smiled sheepishly. “I mean I did leave you for a long time; who knows how pent up you were. You get scary when you’re pent up and frustrated.”

Mikleo sighed and pouted. “Is that why you left me alone? Is that also why you went to visit the others without me?”

Sorey nodded again and bowed in forgiveness. “Please forgive me Mikleo.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“If I had known I would have approached you sooner,” Sorey explained. “I also wouldn’t have gone to visit the others and instead stayed with you.”

Mikleo smiled and began laughing. Sorey, seraph or not, was still Sorey which eased his worry from before, though this did leave them with something to be rectified. Sorey had yet to engage in a sexual act, even solo, which meant only one thing. Flashing Sorey a coy smile he leaned in for another kiss and draped his arms around his neck.

“Mikleo?” Sorey questioned once Mikleo pulled away.

“I’ve recovered from before,” Mikleo purred. “I wouldn’t mind a round two with the real thing this time~”

With that Sorey lit up and pushed Mikleo down onto the bed kissing him everywhere his lips could reach. He left no part of him untouched, hands wandering his whole body. It had been far too long and he was going to enjoy himself and take Mikleo to new heights that the old Sorey and his fantasies could never achieve.

“Fantasies won’t be enough when we’re through Mikleo~”

“I expect nothing less from you Sorey~”

“I hope old age hasn’t made you too rusty.”

Mikleo laughed and pulled Sorey down for a kiss. “Shut up, Sorey~”


End file.
